


A Night at the Festival - how it would really happen

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mistaken Identity, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, mentioned military rape, pre-teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reiner dub-cons Zofia because his head is really, really broken and she looks like Krista for his other personality. I found the idea disturbing enough to actually write it. Because in the AoT world it, legitimately, could have happened. Also, I found another work on the ship and it is legit terrible, so I wanted to do better.Read the tegs, folks. It is bad. You were warned.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun/Zofia
Kudos: 18





	A Night at the Festival - how it would really happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Night at the Festival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898511) by [Goid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid). 



> I found that funny little snip while browsing the AoT fics and just couldn't pass it. Honestly, it is the first time I see a 12-girl/23-man written honestly without regarding the pedo part, and it is so bad it is glorious.
> 
> So, here you have it. A re-write on how it would really go. Warning, Reiner is being Reiner, but worse.

  * [Main Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898511/chapters/70896084#main)“Don’t mention it,” Reiner said.



The two were sitting in a small living room, an even smaller coffee table sat between the two of them. This was the Reitsch household where Zofia and her mother lived. She didn’t have a father – he was either dead or ran away long ago.

It was good.

“Well, I don’t think you understand how much this means to little Zofia. She seemed so excited when talking about tonight, more excited than I have seen her about much of anything for a long time. You are doing something special for her.” Mrs. Reitsch explained.

 _Special_. Right. The poor woman had no idea, did she? He left a smile.

“Haha, well that’s good. But, as she is a candidate I wanted to spend a little more time with her.” Just that. No other reasons. “And I thought this might be the best way.”

“Well, I’m sure you two will have fun. But as you know, Zofia is a little… shy. So it might take some coaxing to get her out of her shell. But I’m glad you are doing this for her, she isn’t very social, you know. I think she needs to go out with friends more often so this should be good for her.”

He had to actually try not to chuckle. Oh, he will be coaxing her alright.

“Right. Well, I promise to have her back by ten.”

And if I won’t, I’ll just keep her in my place for a night or two. Not much you can do about it, can you?

“Zofia, are you ready? Come on down. Mr. Braun is waiting for you.” Mrs. Reitsch called up the stairs of their small house.

There were soft footfalls on the steps coming from the top step. Slowly descending the steps was Zofia, in a grey dress. Her hair was tied up like normal, but her choice of clothes gave off a feminine feel that normally was absent.

Looks like the girl got a better idea of what it was about, than her mother.

“Oh, Zofia, you look so cute in that dress.” Her mother gushed, helping her down the last couple of steps.

He just looked at her. On her small frame, sharp tiny shoulders, breasts, then only started to appear. She looked a lot like Annie did in her age.

The were lumberjacking behind the Maria back then, and Annie was surveying the capital.

“Mr. Braun.” Zofia gave a small curtsey.

“Haha, there is no need for the formalities, Zofia. You can just call me Reiner tonight.”

He smiled. Zofia nodded with acknowledgment.

“Alright. Have fun you two.” Mrs. Reitsch said, pushing the two of them towards the door.

Had the situation been different, he would have thought she is _begging_ him to do it.

With a small goodbye, Reiner and Zofia left the house and began to walk towards the small festival that had been set up. The two made some awkward small talk on the way there, but nothing of consequence.

He put a hand on her shoulder. It was worm, and soft, and tiny. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have been doing it, be he was no longer even trying to be good or justify himself.

After, well, _everything_ that he did it would be ridiculous.

Upon arriving at the entrance to the festival they were greeted by many warm lights, food stalls with all sorts of exotic foods and smells to indulge in, there where also small carnival games set up past the food stands where one could pay a large sum of money to play a rigged game on the off-chance of winning a small prize. Finally, however, there were some rides set up, only a couple, but they were state of the art mechanical devices made purely for recreation.

The internment zone had very scarcely been introduced to such things. Above the entire fair, though, at the far back, near a small lake, was a massive iron structure in the shape of a wheel. It towered over nearby buildings, and would slowly spin, taking passengers up to the highest point before back down.

It was all a little much to take in for a poor girl.

“So, where would you like to start?” Reiner asked, gazing around, mapping out the festival so they wouldn’t get lost later. Reiner noticed Zofia step closer to him, she didn’t reach out for his arm or sleeve, but it was almost as if she wanted to.

He smiled and returned his hand on her shoulder.

“I- I don’t know. It’s so big.” Zofia said in a low tone.

“Well, there are games and rides and lots of food. Are you hungry, we could start with that?” Reiner suggested.

“Not yet.” Zofia shook her head.

“Why don’t we walk around and look and see what is around here, I’m sure something will catch your eye.”

Something already hit his eye, after all, and they weren’t even started.

He took a half-step forward. Zofia nodded and stayed close as they began to make their way through the crowd.

They passed several food stands, all of which did smell pretty good, but eventually, they got the game booths. It was at this time that Reiner noticed Zofia had stopped following and was staring intensely at one of the games, or more specifically, at one of the prizes on the back wall of the game booth.

“Something caught your eye?” Reiner asked, turning around.

“That.” Zofia pointed.

On the back wall, at the very top of all the other prizes was a large stuffed plush purple octopus.

It was cute. It was also a game for couples.

“Alright, let's see if we can’t win it for you,” Reiner said with a smile before leading her up to the man running the stand.

There were no other players at the moment and the carnie running the game welcomed them warmly before explaining the game. It was a ‘simple’ concept, take a ring and land it on one of the pegs that were at least five to eight feet away, raised a couple of feet off the ground, the platform with the pegs was also at an angle. The way the game was set up left Reiner believing that even if you placed the ring perfectly, the force of the ring falling would bounce it up and off the peg after it landed.

There was no training guns this time. Perhaps, shopkeepers got an idea how many career soldiers will attend.

“Three rings for three coins.” The carnie said, holding up three metal rings.

“What do you say, Zofia? Want to play?” Reiner asked. Zofia looked at the big purple octopus again before nodding.

Reiner paid for the rings and passed them to Zofia. Reiner and the carnie watched as Zofia took the rings and tried to measure them up before gently tossing them one after another. The first ring clattered against several pegs and rolled down to the floor. The second nicked a peg as it landed, flinging the ring off to the side. The last ring she threw landed squarely around the peg, but as Reiner predicted, it landed with enough force to pop itself back up and off the peg.

“Tough luck.” The carnie smirks. “Young lady wants to go again?”

Zofia looked distraught, her brow furrowed. Reiner turned to the man running the stall.

“Yes, three more.” Reiner gave him three more coins and was passed another three rings.

This time, Reiner tried his hand at the game. Had it been Annie throwing, there wouldn’t be misses. The first two of his bounced off, but the third ring struck home and stayed there.

“Wow, we got ourselves a winner.” The Carnie said, mildly surprised. “So, what’ll it be?”

Reiner pointed to the big octopus. The man grabbed it and handed it to him. In turn, Reiner handed it to Zofia who smiled and hugged it. He smiled and stroked her head. Her hair was gorgeous – silverly-white and soft.

As they began to walk away from the stand she looked at to him.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Zofia said with a slight blush.

“Don’t mention it. You wanted it, so I won it for you.” He said. “So, where to next?”

“Well, I said I wasn’t hungry, but after walking past all those food stalls, I could eat…” Zofia piped up.

She could it a lot – and perhaps something very different from what she intended. Or she will be, anyway.

They walked back towards the entrance of the fair to one of the food stalls, they quickly decided on which line to get into, opting for one of the more exotic foods that smelled the best.

Then came the time for drinks. He went to a line for cocktails picking something sweet, fruity and strong for both of them. The salesman eyed him, noticing his hand on Zofia’s shoulder and just how _little_ she was.

“Isn’t it too strong for a little miss?”

The man accused. Reiner smiled, and moved his hand – from her shoulder to her face and top of her head, caressing her. Poor girl trustingly reached for his hand.

“No. I think she’ll manage just fine.”

The shopkeeper sighed, eyed him again and accepted the money.

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down for a short rest while they ate. Zofia put her octopus down beside her and sat next to Reiner. They ate their food, and it was delicious, that is for sure.

They also tried their drinks. He took different tastes, something called mango and watermelon, and allowed Zofia to try them both. The drinks were strong, but sweet and really different from any other alcohol he tasted in the internment zone.

Zofia coughed only once.

“It is hot!” She exclaimed.

He raised his brow.

“You don’t like it?”

Zofia made a second gulp, then a third. She bit her steak sandwich.

“I like it. It is just… strange. Never tried something like this before.”

He smiled and stroke her head again.

“Me neither.”

They ate.

“So… As I told your mother, I did want to get to know you a little better.” Reiner started. He wasn’t lying. He really did want to learn her – up-close and intimate. “I feel like I know you, Gabi, Falco, and Udo only though the evaluation reports, and they often write a wrong picture.”

‘Then why aren’t they here’ – he expected this question. She didn’t ask.

“Gabi will be jealous.” Zofia simply stated. “What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you want to tell me,” Reiner answered. “Your background, your concerns, your goals. Why should I give you my titan and what will you do with it?”

It wasn’t the warrior who made a final decision, but their opinion _mattered_. They knew their titans, the tactics of their use, the mindset and character it took to succeed. A recommendation from the warrior could make or break a candidate, and it was a well-known fact.

It was also something he could – and did – use. Gabi was all too eager to please.

They spent the next twenty minutes on the bench together, talking about Zofia, her interests, and life in general. As he had thought, her father died on the front long ago, leaving her with her mother – which meant daddy issues. Her mother was a doctor, one of the very few professions that led to a somewhat comfortable life in the internment zone.

She rarely felt hunger, but their family had no income to spare. She had a little brother, and he was often ill, and her mother’s access to medicaments could only get them so far. Once she became a candidate, things became easier, and if she’ll become a warrior, her family will be out of the woods.

She was really closer to Berthold, than to Annie. Had the Colossal stayed in Marley’s hands, he would probably suggest her to take the mantle. The bearer of the most destructive titan should be well-motivated, obedient, and loyal before _everything_ else.

Her motivation was proved by her actions. Her loyalty to, at least, her family was also not in question. Her obedience? Well, that is what he was going to check.

“You have good goals, and your loyalty is not in question.” He quietly said. “You have a good shot at being selected as a warrior.”

Zofia looked at him.

“Wouldn’t Gaby take the Armoured?” Girl muttered. “She blew up that train.”

He chuckled. Gabi, Gabi, Gabi. Hot-headed, wilful, motivated – she would be the definition of a great Attack titan. She could give _Eren_ run for his money, but Armoured? No. She wouldn’t live for long if she was given one.

“Probably.” He sight. “Doesn’t mean I approve the choice.”

Zofia stared.

“Hah? Is it because…”

She is his cousin? No, and such things should not be said aloud.

“It’s because she is not an Armoured material.” He shrugged. “Our job is to stand our ground, take hits and support our comrade’s initiatives. Not…”

He didn’t finish.

“You think Gabi will run at the enemy screaming.”

He sighed.

“Her motivation is… abstract.” The better future of Eldian people – it didn’t include anyone in particular. “She will be there for glory and fame to become great and help everyone. It will only get her and the division attached to her killed.”

There was a silence after that. He gave her a half of his drink – Zofia didn’t agree to take it, first, but she clearly wanted it and soon gave up on the politeness.

The girl was slowly getting drunk. Surprisingly slowly, for her age and weight. Perhaps the shopkeeper tried to help her out. It won’t do much.

“I wonder what it’s like up there,” he said, pointing up to the top of the Ferris wheel. “Want to find out?”

“I’m a little scared of heights, though…” Zofia nervously nodded.

He smiled.

“You know how high the titans are, don’t you?”

His titan form was about the same hight as the wheel.

Zofia blushed and giggled. 

The two made their way to the base of the Ferris wheel. It was at least four stories high, with many carts for passengers, and built at the base of a lake, giving anyone at the top a very nice view of the water and the town beyond it.

He was after a bit different view.

After a short wait in line they got to the front, Reiner paid their way on and they climbed into the small carriage. After a moment the wheel began to move and they were raised into the sky. As they ascended above the rooftops, they could see the city skyline, and how the lights of the city reflected off the lake. It was early night-time and everything was serene. Peaceful. Almost romantic.

He hugged the girl. She was warm, and tiny, and she didn’t try to evade the embrace. She was flushed and more than a bit drunk – she would have stumbled climbing the carriage, if not for his hands.

“It’s very pretty,” Zofia commented, looking out over the water.

“Yes, beautiful,” Reiner said. He put a finger on the girl’s chin, turning her face to him, and kissed her. First lightly touching the girl’s lips, then moving forward with his togue. She is sweet and fresh and scared – her own tongue hides in her mouth, as if trying to run away. “But not as beautiful as you.”

His other hand lies on her leg, slightly groping. Slowly going under her dress. Zofia’s skin is smothering hot and soft.

Zofia is blushing. She is hot and drunk; she can’t think properly – and she is a hormonal pre-teen. It was her first kiss, she had never felt man’s hands before, and she doesn’t know what to do.

She tries to push him away.

“Zofia…” Reiner said, holding her. Lifting her dress. “You are a candidate, and I am a warrior. Be a good girl and don’t force me to force you.”

He gives her a peck on the lips. Then another, and another. Then he forces his tongue in her mouth. She jumpes a little and let out a small ‘eep’ as she feels his hand between her legs.

She was so inexperienced, Reiner easily outmaneuvered her tongue, wrapping around it and doing whatever he wished with it. Reiner peeked open one eye to sneak a look at the girl. She looked hazy, dizzy, flastered. Her eyes were heavy and glazed over.

Zofia was silent for a moment, stunned by the kiss, unsure what to do or say. The Ferris wheel began its descent back down to the bottom.

“Why-” Zofia let out a question.

“Consider it a test of obedience.” He said. “A warrior is trusted to wield the most destructive and treasured weapon of Marley. If you are not ready to follow the orders, you are not suitable to wield it.”

The wheel returned to its starting position, and the man running it opened their door. Zofia and Reiner exited the cart and returned to the fairgrounds.

He sighed.

“It’s starting to get late, and I promised your mother I would get you home by ten. I can drive you home and leave.”

Zofia stared. She was still drunk – and flashed. She probably still felt his hands on her legs and further.

“Or?”

She whispered. He smiled. Smart girl.

“Or we can go to my place, and I will recommend you to high command as a very loyal and _very_ obedient candidate.”

Zofia stared. He waited. 

She whispered something under her breath, with only a couple of things loud enough for him to hear. Something about her brother, something about losing her opportunity to make her family proud.

He could see fear and tears in her eyes. Gods, he was going to enjoy her so much.

Finally, Zofia nodded.

The two exited the fair, Zofia’s octopus toy in tow, they walked to his flat in silence. He gave her time to think, to come to terms with her decision. 

Zofia’s heart was beating fast by the time they arrived at his place. He could feel her shaking. His hand moved to her little ass during the walk, and she jerked away – and then returned back into his hand herself.

It was a good thing he got her a bit drunk. She would’ve been a whole lot more scared otherwise.

Once in his flat, he kisses her again. Roughly this time, downright pushing his tongue into her mouth. Opening her up. Unbuttoning her dress, kissing her neck. She whined loudly after receiving a love-bite.

He went behind her ears, then down on her neck. She didn’t wear a bra – perhaps, it was too expensive to buy for a girl that didn’t really need it yet. Her breasts really were tiny, barely developed mounds of pale white skin. Even her nipples were pale.

He licked, kissed, and sucked them. Zofia didn’t moan, but her breaths did become more uneven. She wasn’t turned on, he needed to hook her up on drugs for that, but the new feeling made the girl to react.

He went lover. Fer belly was firm and smooth from the extensive training regime. She didn’t have obvious abs, not really, but the foundation was there. She will be looking a lot like Krista in a few years if she will live for that long.

With the Paradis free from the titans and pissed, he wasn’t sure in anything.

He also wanted to die. He couldn’t stop himself but had Zofia hit him with a knife through the eye, he wouldn’t even try to evade it. Not that it would kill him.

He had already regenerated his entire brain once.

Every morning he wished he didn’t.

Her pushed the girl on his bed and opened her legs. She complied quietly. She wasn’t shaved, but it was not really needed. Her hair was light, and started to grow not that long ago.

She tasted… fresh. Nice. There was no heavy aftertaste that came with girls growing and going through the heavy training regime. Zofia half-whined, and half-moaned. He carefully entered a finger. After a few minutes, two. Than three.

That was the most the girl could take safely. Now, at least – once she receives a titan, she will be able to fit a baseball bat without much consequence. He heard such stories from other cadets – and wasn’t sure how true they were.

He doubted many in the military will be dumb enough to downright torture a warrior. To bed – yeh, probably, Pieck told him as much. And yet… he couldn’t fully deny that it might have happened. With someone, somewhere, sometime ago.

Army legends were the same urban legends, but even less specific.

Probing her folds with the head of his cock, he sinks in a few inches, gritting his teeth. She is _tight_ – painfully so. 

She stopped him. Pressed her tiny hand into his chest, tried to keep him away. Her grey eyes were wet from tears and wide from fear.

“I… promise I won’t get pregnant.” Zofia whispered. “I can’t get pregnant.”

He smiled. By the end of their time together she will be, probably. He will be damned sure to make it certain.

His term is coming to an end in a year, and he wishes to leave something – _anything_ behind. Not just city ruins and mountains of rotting bodies. Something living. Something real.

“Promise.”

He kissed her. Licked her tears from her cheeks. They were salty, and she was pretty – so incredibly pretty. So young, lying with her legs wide open. Planted on an adult man’s dick.

“Steady, Zofia. I don't want to hurt you.”

Her breath catches in surprise, and she muffles another cry when his dick sinks deeper. What he just said sounds like a threat. Maybe he doesn’t mean it like one, but the girl senses a dark undercurrent that promises punishment should she keep resisting.

"I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you fight."

All at once, Reiner sinks all the way home, plunging so deep a faint outline appears in her taut stomach. He releases a full-throated groan that echoes in the quiet bedroom.

Zofia stares at the ceiling, lips trembling. It’s was so strange having a foreign thing inside her. A thing that’s big and warm, throbbing, stretching her inner walls so much that it is painful. It almost rips her apart.

She is a future warrior, she had to remind herself. She felt a lot of pain, _worse_ pain. She went to war; she saw more than her fair share of rape and murder. 

It was simply her turn to end up on her back, with her legs wide open. All other eldian girls did. They were drop-outs, and most were set to the soldier’s brothel. Others didn’t live long enough to even get there.

She is lucky she has only one man to raping her. She is lucky he is high ranking enough to pay her back for the _fun_. Most of her friends weren’t that lucky.

She still could hear Ellen’s screams, coming from the barrack after a group of marlean soldiers pushed her inside. Zofia found her close to the field hospital next morning, among the other corpses.

There wasn’t much left from her.

She was too full — the sensation makes her ache in a place she didn't know was there.

“Fuck.” Reiner moves over her until their hips are flush. His dick pulses, and she feels it everywhere. In her chest and stomach, behind her eyes, between her legs. He’s everywhere. He braces his forearms beside her head, caging her in. She has no choice but to meet his eyes. “You were saving your virginity for me, Krista?”

She sniffles and doesn’t speak. He’s unbothered and sets to kissing and sucking on her neck. She winces each time his teeth graze her skin—he’s leaving a trail of bruises as he dips low, mouthing at her nipples again.

He thrusts back in with a rough twist of his hips, and her body jolts at the impact. “Oh!”

“Little wider,” he growls, grasping the back of one knee and pulling it over his hip.

Reiner moans, interrupting these reveries, and slides his big arms beneath her thighs. He yanks her legs up, up, nearly to her ears, and loops them over his shoulders. All the while he pumps, a feverish glow in his eyes, jaw slack, lips red and wet.

He keeps calling her Krista. She doesn’t correct him.

Contorted and pinned, Zofia whines through her teeth as Reiner hammers into her, rough and reckless now with a feral sort of energy she’s never seen in the broken, depressed man before.

Reiner pushes on the backs of her knees until they’re bunched up beneath her, and then he's mounting her from behind. The swollen tip of his cock slides through the blood dribbling from her no longer virgin pussy, and he guides himself back inside with a wrong ease, sighing loudly.

“That’s it. Right there, that’s it. Fuck.” he declares, thrusting twice — hard. “Gonna cum inside you.”

“No!” she screams, as loud as she can. “No, no, don’t! You promised!

She shakes with the force of his thrusts, each one a brutal snap of his hips.

She is terrified that this will never end. That this is her forever now — pinned down like an animal and fucked like a whore. On and on and on. Spread open and used as he wills it, until she will end up pregnant.

And then he will throw her out or die when his term ends, and she will be left alone, to mend for herself and his child.

Just like her mother.

“No!”

Zofia pushes herself up the mattress, wiggling and bucking in the hopes of putting some distance between them, but of course he follows, smacking her ass with the flat of his palm.

She screams into the covers. Reiner seems to like that.

“You listen to me and follow orders. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll chose what to do with your life now.”

He spanks her again, once on each cheek, then grips her little ass, digging his fingers into the rounded flesh to hold her still. He groans and works his hips faster, driving her up against the wall.

“I will put my child into you, Krista.”

Full realization strikes her, and this time Zofia can’t stifle her cry of despair. “Put a child in you.” No. She’s twelve, she has to become a warrior, to save her brother, too…

“No—no—! I am not Krista! I am not!”

She doesn’t realize she’s screaming it until he bites the back of her neck. It’s vicious, and it hurts, and she keeps screaming because this is just a nightmare, that’s all, and any second now she’ll wake up and there will be no older warrior’s dick ramming into her again and again and—

She twists and thrashes, even as pain flares in her bound wrists and bent knees. “No! No—no—no—”

Reiner bites her again, harder and somehow even deeper, and she goes silent all at once, stunned by the pain. It’s blinding. It’s all-consuming. It’s—

“Don’t matter,” he rumbles. “Scream all you like. Nobody’s around to hear it. Nobody gonna interrupt.”

He yanks her hips up high and holds them there until, with a hoarse cry, he dumps a load of sperm inside her. His body keeps moving, burying his hot seed as deep as his dick can penetrate. She feels it settle, and even more of it streaks the insides of her thighs in sticky white lines. Crying like an injured animal, too tired to scream, Zofia thrashes in his hands even if it is pointless now.

When she comes back home the next morning, covered in bite marks, hickeys, and walking funnily, her mother understands what happened immediately. She kisses her on the top of her head and says nothing.

What could she say?

When the night comes, she prepares her daughter’s second – and the last - dress and gives it to her. When Reiner comes to pick the girl up, she doesn’t say to him anything, either.

She sold her daughter to the military, after all. That’s not much of a difference from pimping her out.

And Reiner… he is a child soldier, a mass murderer with more than a few hundred thousand dead on his shoulders, and a traitor.

He really doubted that being a rapist and pedophile somehow influenced the list of his crimes.

It was way too impressive for that.


End file.
